Santa Won't You Please (Bring My Baby To Me)
by mryddinwilt
Summary: Captain Swan Modern AU. Emma and Killian are coworkers who kissed (it was just a kiss) but now they fight. Then along comes the office Secret Santa and some very special gifts. Fluffy Holiday one-shot.


_**Tumblr AU Prompt.**_ _ **"i got you for secret santa so i got you this really expensive but sentimental gift that you've always wanted,**_

 _ **/-/-/-/-/-/**_

As the elevator doors slid shut Emma Swan heard the opening chords of "All I Want For Christmas Is You" sounding through the speakers and she groaned. This caused her friend and coworker Ruby Lucas to snigger.

"What?" Emma asked with what she felt was justifiable irritation.

Ruby just smiled, her bright red lipstick shining in the harsh light. "Nothing. I just love my blonde Grinch."

"I'm not a Grinch," Emma muttered, too used to the title and the teasing to really put up a fight. In point of fact Emma Swan was not a Grinch, she was more of a Scrooge. A productive member of society who made good money, had few friends, and just happened to hate Christmas. But Emma didn't need any supernatural visits to help her figure out where that hatred came from. She knew quite well why she despised the holidays and it had everything to do with a lifetime of disappointing Christmases in multiple foster homes. Well, that and that this time of year had been the setting for some of her worst life moments. The song currently playing, for instance, had been blaring at the company Christmas party last year when a slightly tipsy Emma had made the colossal mistake of kissing (and to be clear it was JUST a kiss) the playboy visiting from the London office. The very same playboy that was now joining Emma and Ruby in the elevator.

"Swan. Ruby." For the record it didn't bother Emma that he called her by her last name. She preferred it that way–at least that's what she claimed whenever the subject came up.

"Killian."

"Jones."

The elevator fell into silence and the song seemed to get louder as the chorus started. Emma shifted her weight and darted her eyes to Killian praying that his memory was not as good as hers. Killian's memory was actually much better than Emma's and he was thinking of the very thing she wished he would forget. His association with the song was happy and he let a smile play over his face. When he caught her looking he raised his eyebrow. She looked away, her mood turning black as the coal Santa would be putting in her stocking.

"Jones did you get my email? The one about Regina wanting to change the layouts?"

Killian, used to Emma's prickly attitude, chuckled. "You mean the one you sent at 7pm? Yes I did."

It should be noted that since Killian had transferred to the Boston office in February he and Emma had worked on multiple projects together. Regina said they made a good team but Emma was pretty sure the manager was just punishing her. Because working with Killian Jones was the most frustrating experience of her entire professional career and that included the time she worked with David and Mary-Margaret while they were secretly dating (it wasn't a secret to anyone, Mary-Margaret can't keep a secret). Not a day went by that she didn't wish that his expressive eyebrows and scruffy face would go back to London where they belonged. Killian's feelings on the matter were quite the opposite.

"Well did you change the layouts?" She tapped her foot.

Ruby rolled her eyes but knew better than to get between Emma and Killian and besides she really enjoyed their verbal sparring.

"If you want to know how I spent my evening you need only ask, Swan." He turned toward her and she swiveled to face him directly. It had taken some practice but she could look at his face and feel nothing but annoyance now. Again Killian's feelings were the opposite and his grin said as much. Emma tried to block out the song but couldn't when he was smiling at her. Her cheeks burned and the embarrassment made her lash out.

"We get it Jones. You had sex. And I don't need to ask to know that it was over quickly and she was unsatisfied. All I care about is if you got your work done."

Ruby could not contain her gasp. But Killian didn't miss a beat. "Oh I assure you Swan that I never leave a woman wanting." For good measure he dropped his voice low and leaned further into her personal space. Then just as quickly he retreated. "Fortunately last night I was at my leisure and so the layouts are done and ready for Regina's review."

"Good." Emma turned away from his smile a little angry at his efficiency. Why was he so good at his job?

They rode in silence for the next few floors. Ruby looked at her friend and wondered if she knew that Killian's reputation for sleeping around was no longer justified. As the office gossip Ruby had it on good authority that Killian had not been with anyone since his transfer in February. When the doors opened Ruby exited quickly, already late to for her first meeting. Killian hung back, hopeful of getting a final word with Emma. He swept his prosthetic arm for her to exit before him, always the gentleman (except when he wasn't).

As she walked past he whispered "Are you unsatisfied Swan?"

She pretended she didn't hear him and he didn't press her. There was a time when Emma would have replied with a half-invitation and a sly smile, a time when she had been very interested in sex with Killian Jones. Of course that was before he became the office's permanent British import.

Before his transfer he had made a few appearances in the Boston office for some marketing pitches. Despite being on opposite sides of those pitches they had flirted shamelessly; some of the best flirting of Emma's life if she was honest with herself (which she never is). Killian had lost his wife a few years ago in the same accident that had taken his left hand and Emma was still smarting from Neal and his betrayal. They had both been hurt and neither was looking for anything serious. Killian was exactly her type; attractive, funny, smart, and uninterested in commitment. Best off all he didn't technically break Emma's "no dating from the office" rule. The flirting and innuendo had culminated in that damn kiss (it was JUST a kiss).

He had challenged her, with that damn song blaring, to tell him what she wanted for Christmas and she hadn't even tried to resist the cheesiness of the line. Just grabbed his lapels and kissed him like he was the best present she had ever imagined. They had stood with their foreheads together, gasping for breath, and smiling, both knowing whatever came after a kiss like that would be fantastic.

"That was…" Killian had started, unsure how to finish his thought, and was interrupted by the Carol of the Bells blaring from Emma's phone. It was Elsa's ringtone and Elsa only called when she really needed something. Emma had slid from Killian's arms with an apologetic smile as she answered. Elsa was in tears, dumped by her girlfriend in front of the entire office, and in need of consoling. Emma had looked at Killian and hated herself a little for the missed opportunity. But she and Elsa had shared a foster home and she was the closest thing Emma had to a sister.

After promising to come right away Emma had hung up and turned to Killian.

"I need to go. It's Elsa."

He had nodded. He had known what was coming but didn't want to leave empty handed. "I understand. But promise me Emma, that this," he gestured between them with his right hand "isn't a one time thing."

She had given him a smile, wanting desperately to lean in and kiss him again but knowing if they started she might not be able to stop. "Be patient."

But it had been a one time thing because the next time she saw him he was moving into the office down the hall from her and being announced as their newest, and very permanent, marketing associate. Leaving Emma frustrated (in a few ways) and annoyed that such a perfect opportunity had been wasted.

Killian had been expecting to pick up where they left off. Unaware of Emma's rule he had asked her to lunch, and dinner and brunch and a Red Sox game and to have her show him around the city. But at each turn Emma had an excuse and eventually he got the idea and stopped asking (though not hoping). That wasis exactly what Emma had wanted and she tried to remember that when it seemed Killian had moved on to Tina and then Belle. Not that Emma paid any attention to his sexual exploits, she didn't care. She just noticed them smiling and laughing and she could put two and two together.

Emma was so consumed by how much she didn't care about Killian Jones that she was sitting in her chair and turning on her computer before she noticed the small gift on her desk. She picked it up, rotated it, shook it and then looked at the gift tag.

 _To: Emma From: Your Secret Santa_

"What?" She muttered, not understanding how she was getting a Secret Santa gift a full week before the Christmas party and the traditional gift exchange. Side eying the present she searched her email for the memo containing the Secret Santa info. It was still unopened.

"This year in order to recognize everyone this holiday season Secret Santas will be giving three small gifts; one for Hannukah, Christmas, and Kwanzaa respectively. Gifts should be given anonymously on Monday and Wednesday, and in person at the Holiday Party on Friday."

"Shit." In the past Emma had struggled to find any gift for the exchange now she was expected to find three on short notice. She was pretty sure she was about to earn the title of "Worst Secret Santa Ever". Despite her concern,that title had actually been Emma's for years ever since she spilled Mary-Margaret's pregnancy to David with her gift certificate to Babies R Us. But nobody in the office called her this to her face, they all just hoped that she wouldn't get their name.

She checked her watch. She didn't have much time before her block of meetings started and knowing how her mornings went she wasn't likely to have a break to go out and find something. She really didn't need this on a Monday morning. With a sigh she clicked the link and put in her username and password to find out who she was giving to. The name came up in big bold red letters with elves dancing around it.

 _Killian Jones._

"Really?" It was obviously a cruel joke but Emma wasn't laughing. She watched the elves dance for a full three minutes before clicking back to her email and trying to work. Seven minutes before the meeting there was a knock and she looked up to see Killian leaning against her doorframe. He had been watching her for a full minute, not that he let that on as he grinned at her.

"Coming Swan?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not everyone thinks being five minutes early is the same as being late."

He only smiled in response. Opting against their usual argument about punctuality he sauntered in and sunk into one of her chairs. He liked her office furniture better than his, even though it was exactly the same. She ignored him and tried to finish the email she was writing. Bored, he reached across and grabbed her small and still unwrapped Secret Santa gift.

"Haven't opened it yet Swan? Aren't you curious about what it is?"

She ignored him. Sometimes it was just easier. After a moment she heard the paper crinkle and looked over to see him holding the gift in his hand and pulling at the ribbon with his teeth. She knew with his prosthetic this might be the easiest method but he was making it seem obscene. Since Killian really was just trying to open the present he was surprised when Emma snatched it away.

"Give me that." She hastily unwrapped it herself, ignoring Killian's chuckle. It turned out to be a gift card to Granny's, a little greasy spoon that Emma adored. It was surprisingly thoughtful and Emma gave a small smile just thinking about ordering some onion rings.

"It seems that your Secret Santa either has abominable taste or they know you pretty well."

Emma shrugged. "You just don't appreciate the finer points of diner cuisine and it's not a secret that I like Granny's."

She dropped the card on her desk and stood, causing him to follow suit.

"True, but they were also very punctual unlike my Secret Santa."

Emma felt a stab of guilt. "Yeah, well not everyone is obsessed with punctuality, Jones."

They made their way to Regina's. Graham, her assistant, waved them in with a large smile that Emma returned but Killian didn't. For Emma seeing Graham's handsome face was usually the only good thing about having a meeting with Regina. Killian, unsurprisingly, did not feel the same.

The meeting was predictably long and draining but Emma felt good about the work they got done. Even better, a few of Killian's jabs about her snack choices ("You call this a crisp?") had given her an idea for his gift.

* * *

"Hello. Union Jack British Food and Gifts. This is Wendy how may I help you?" The perky clerk seemed eager to please, just what Emma needed.

"Hi! I have a bit of an emergency and was wondering if you could help me."

The store didn't usually put together gift baskets or do deliveries but Emma managed to convince Wendy of the urgency (she may have lied) and promised to pay a large delivery fee (the store was all the way in Peabody so Emma didn't mind). Once they were in agreement Emma gave the girl a list of all the foods she had heard Killian complain about missing since coming to America. Hobnobs, flakes, HP sauce, jammy dodgers, black currant juice, something called Milo (which was supposedly the best hot chocolate in existence) and other things Emma had thought Killian invented to toy with her because, really, jaffa cakes are a thing?

It was late afternoon when Emma saw the brimming basket pass her office carried by a smiling Wendy. Killian was overcome with glee and homesickness at the sight of all his favorite things but was especially excited about the green container of Milo. Fifteen minutes later he sauntered into Emma's office with a styrofoam cup and a broad grin. The term "kid in a candy store" crossed Emma's mind and she couldn't help feeling a bit of pride at how well she had done.

"Swan, today is your lucky day."

"You are quitting and moving back to England?" She asked sweetly trying not to let on that she knew exactly what was in the cup. He gave a little head shake and an amused smile, too excited to take her bait. "No. Because today your tastebuds will experience something truly transporting." Emma waited for the innuendo but it never came. Killian was too wrapped up in his glee over a cup of hot chocolate.

He offered her the cup. "It's Milo, with cinnamon of course."

Emma wondered how he knew about her cinnamon preference as she took the cup. It was still quite hot so she blew on it. She glanced up and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, eyes fixed on her. She rolled her eyes. He was ridiculous. She took a sip and then a full drink. It was fantastic; milky chocolate with a bit of malt and a kick of cinnamon. But after months of telling Killian it couldn't be anything special she wasn't about to give him a victory.

She wrinkled her nose. "Well. It's different."

"Come on Swan. You love it."

"I really don't."

He waggled his finger at her knowing she was lying and not afraid to call her on it this time. "Love, you are a bit of an open book. You did that little sigh and licked your lips. You love Milo and none of your protests will convince me otherwise." He shot her a triumphant wink and then strode out before she could argue. Emma finished the hot chocolate and told herself the heat in her cheeks was entirely from the drink.

On Tuesday when Emma arrived at Killian's office to go over their project he had a hot cup of Milo and a paper plate arranged like a sampler of the food he received in his gift basket. Knowing how much he cherished the foods Emma decided to accept the gift without snark: a rare occurrence and one Killian noted with a raise of his eyebrows and nothing else. Since she was being nice he resolved to do the same. They passed the entire meeting without a single sniping comment–an event that qualified as a Christmas miracle it happened so rarely.

On Wednesday Emma once again found her Secret Santa gift waiting for her first thing in the morning. She grinned when inside the gift bag she found two vintage horror movies she had never seen before. It was her favorite genre and one she indulged in during the Christmas season while everyone else was watching saccharine sweet romances. She was positive her Christmas horror movie habit was only known by a select few. Emma shook her head. It was a great gift but a dead giveaway on the identity of the Secret Santa. She decided that when Mary-Margaret or Ruby revealed themselves she would try and act surprised.

Emma waited until Killian was in his 4pm meeting with Mr. Gold before slipping into his office. She placed a bottle of Blackheart spiced rum, his favorite, on his abnormally neat desk. Though the bottle was unopened it was technically a re-gift but it wasn't like Emma was ever going to drink it so she tried not to feel guilty about it.

Elsa had given her the Blackheart on New Year's Eve as a thank you and a joke. Emma had told her the story of kissing Killian and how the whole conversation had started over paper cups of rum. She had, under the influence of too much alcohol, also confessed that the rum now "tasted like Killian". That had resulted in Elsa buying her a bottle of the expensive stuff and presenting it with a wink and a knowing smile. At first Emma had saved it hoping to drink it the next time Killian was in town and they finished what they started, but that had never happened and if Emma had her way it was never going to happen. So the rum had been gathering dust in the back of her liquor cabinet. Emma had no intention of "tasting Killian" again.

She didn't stick around to see his reaction but if she had she would have seen a contemplative smile cross his face at the sight of the bottle. Killian thought he just might know who his Secret Santa was and he hoped the gifts meant something had changed.

* * *

Emma arrived at the office party a little late having taken the time to curl her hair in golden waves and to do her makeup to match her tight red dress. As she shifted her Secret Santa gift in her hands Ruby met her at the door with a wide grin.

"Looking good Emma."

"Thanks. You too." Ruby's black dress and red heels made a good contrast as they embraced, a fact Killian noted from across the room. Ruby was one of the few people Emma accepted hugs from and he had always found that interesting.

"Any particular person you are looking good for?" Ruby winked.

"Myself."

"Right. Okay Emma. You forget I make up the Secret Santa list."

"I thought it was random?"

"Oh Emma how do you think I could afford this dress?"

Emma thought Ruby was kidding but couldn't be sure. Ruby knew Emma was about to start interrogating her so she made her exit.

"Speaking of Secret Santa there is Belle. I better giver her my present. Wish me luck!." She rushed towards Belle with a smirk. Emma glared daggers at her "friend," her mind whirring with the possibility that she had been set-up, tricked into being nice to Killian Jones. She looked at the present in her hand and contemplated not giving it to him but it wasn't exactly something she could return. Before she could think any more about it Mary-Margaret and David descended on her and she was swept into conversation.

As the night wore on the Secret Santas began revealing themselves one-by-one. David thanked Jefferson with a tight smile when he unwrapped the very flashy and very home made top hat. Emma had to turn away to stop from laughing. Regina presented Mary-Margaret with a basket of fresh apples which Emma thought was weird but had sent the women into giggles. Emma was shocked when Mary-Margaret presented her gift to Tina–a tasteful necklace with a pendant of dust that was supposed to aid in finding a soulmate. With both Ruby and Mary-Margaret out of the running she didn't have clue who her Secret Santa might be. Tina had just left their little group when Emma felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around.

"Graham." Emma looked at his hands and was strangely relieved that he didn't have a gift in his hand.

He smiled shyly. "Emma can we talk?" His voice was soft and he darted his eyes to her friends. Emma crinkled her forehead and nodded. She gave David the gift she still hadn't given to Killian despite knowing exactly where he had been standing for most of the night.

"Watch this. I'll be right back." Her friends gave her broad smiles that she tried to ignore. A vague sense of dread settled in her stomach. She followed Graham's tall frame out of the room and into a quiet hallway unaware of the eyes, including a pair of blue, British ones, that followed them.

Despite his association and devotion to Regina Emma liked Graham; he was shy, sweet, constantly doing nice things for Emma, and just generally a good work friend. He was very attractive but Emma wasn't sure that he dated much. She was right. Graham didn't date much. Partly because he was very hung up on Emma and partly because Regina demanded a lot of his time.

Once halfway down the hall, the sound of the party fading, Graham turned and smiled again and that's when Emma realized he was a little drunk.

"Sorry. I just didn't want to do this in front of everyone."

"Do what?"

He smiled (he really did have a nice smile) and took a deep breath. "Well I am your Secret Santa and for your final gift I thought... that is... Emma can I take you on a date? I mean as your gift of course."

"Oh." Emma's brain struggled to catch up with events. Graham was nice, he was a good guy, the kind of guy her friends probably wanted her to date. The kind of guy she probably should date. "Graham. That's really sweet of you. And you are a great guy, really,"

"But?" His smile was gone and Emma decided to just get it over with.

"But I don't really date. And I definitely don't get involved with guys I work with. It's just too messy."

"Oh." Emma watched as Graham attempted to cover up his dejection with a smile. It was a difficult task as he felt like he had been punched in the gut. She lifted her hand to pat him on the shoulder but thought better of it. She let it drop awkwardly.

"Sorry Graham."

She left him in the hallway to lick his wounds. The stares of her friends as she walked back told her they all knew exactly what had just happened. She wanted to yell at them instead she used a harsh whisper.

"Thanks for nothing." She grabbed her gift back from David.

"Emma. Did you say no?" Mary-Margaret's voice was a half-scold. She had been rooting for Graham.

"Of course I did. You know my rule."

"It's a stupid rule." Ruby pointed out unhelpfully. Emma glared daggers at her. She shrugged and took another drink of her champagne. "Well it is! Graham is a good guy. He begged me to let him be your Secret Santa." Ruby didn't add that she had also helped him pick out Emma's presents and somehow managed to fall a little in love with him in the process (she wasn't quite that drunk)

"You mean bribed you," Emma huffed.

Ruby ignored the jab. "And you work all the time. Emma, how are you ever going to find someone?"

"I don't need anyone!" Emma struggled to keep her voice low.

"Oh Emma." Mary-Margaret, sick of Emma's protests, slipped into her mom voice. "Those walls of yours may keep you safe but they also keep you from finding love. I know you've been hurt but you need to be open to the possibility that you could be happy with someone. You deserve to be happy."

Emma felt like she had stepped into an intervention and she really wasn't in the mood. "You know what? I am going to go."

"Emma!" they all protested together. She waved them off, not pausing to hear their excuses. They all exchanged looks wondering if they should follow her. But David saw Killian leaving and did his best to give them privacy. Emma was almost to the elevators before she realized she was still holding Killian's present.

"Shit," she murmured. She charged back toward the main room only to run into a solid mass of tall, dark, and British. She stumbled back on her heels.

"Easy there Swan." He steadied her; hands on her elbows. She pulled away.

He should have called her out on her rudeness or maybe laughed at her trademark prickly attitude. Instead he cocked his head, his eyes catching every detail of her face.

"Are you alright, Emma?" The tenderness in his voice sent electricity tingling up her spine. Nobody said her name the way Killian did and he hadn't said it in such a long time. Emma knew that was her fault. She knew that she had pushed him away and built the wall between them. And for a moment as she looked into his concerned and incredibly blue eyes she wished the wall wasn't there. Killian was wishing the exact same thing. Emma Swan was good at building walls; she didn't have the first clue about how to tear them down. She looked at the present in her hands, suddenly feeling very awkward about it's contents.

"Here." She shoved the package at him. "I'm your Secret Santa."

He looked down at the package and back up at her with a smirk and dancing eyebrows. "I was hoping it would be you." He had been living on that hope since Wednesday, letting it give him courage.

Emma rolled her eyes, hoping to offset the blush. "Just take it."

"Actually if you could just hold it for me." He lifted his prosthetic.

"Yeah. Sure. But you just have to lift the top. I thought that would be easier. I mean the guy said it would be easier." Emma snapped her mouth closed to keep herself from babbling. She was more nervous than she realized.

Killian chuckled. "Very considerate of you."

"I just didn't want you using your mouth again."

"Your fixation on my mouth is noted, Swan."

She snorted as Killian carefully removed the top to reveal her gift.

Unlike the food and rum she wasn't entirely sure Killian would like this gift. It was a ship in a bottle. She had seen it in the window of a pawn shop and it had made her think of him. That year for Halloween he had dressed up as a sexy Captain Hook (Tina had been Tinkerbell and Emma had wondered if it was meant to be a couples costume but it seemed like a coincidence; she had watched him for the entire party just to make sure). Emma had teased him mercilessly which is how she learned about his encyclopedic knowledge of pirates and ships. It's also how she knew that the ship in the bottle was a replica of the one sailed by his favorite pirate.

As he lifted the lid Killian gasped. Eyes wide, he looked up at her and broke into a broad grin. It was the best gift he had gotten in years. He lifted the bottle carefully, staring at the tiny details, the sails puffed out by a non-existent wind, the bright yellow paint, and the name of the ship on a little plaque.

"Emma! This is the _Revenge_."

"Anne Bonny's ship. I know. Why do you think I bought it?"

His eyes shifted to her face, his eyebrows raised high. "You remembered?" When you didn't have anyone in the world left to care for you having someone remember such a detail felt like finding buried treasure.

She let herself smile. "Hard to forget about your everlasting love for Anne Bonny. How did you say it?" Emma dropped her voice and tried to mimic Killian's accent. "A stubborn, brave lass who left her husband to sail the high seas with her pirate lover."

Killian could barely contain his gleeful smile at Emma's horrible impersonation. He had missed this side of her. "Well she was bloody brilliant! The best pirate who ever lived. But there is no need to be jealous. You know my heart belongs to you, love."

His tone started out light but ended low. He ducked his head as if he hadn't meant to get serious but had gotten caught up in the moment. Which is exactly what had happened. Because it had been ages since Emma had openly flirted with him and longer still since he had felt like he had any chance with her. But things had shifted this week and now that he had a chance Killian Jones was going to take it. His blue eyes found hers, searching.

Emma caught her breath, afraid to release it as she drowned in that blue sea. She didn't roll her eyes, shrug off his words, or run away. She stared back trying to understand just what was happening.

"Have dinner with me. As a thank you for this," he raised the bottle "and your other amazing gifts."

"Killian we work together. I don't date guys I work with." The response came automatically but the protest sounded weak in her ears.

He chuckled. "That's what Graham just told me."

"So why did you ask if you knew my answer?"

"Because in the dozen times I asked you out at the beginning of the year not once did you mention this rule. Because I am hoping you were lying to him because you aren't interested. Because after those brilliant gifts I am hoping you have feelings for me." He stepped closer and Emma had to tilt her head to look at him. She didn't know why she had never told Killian about her rule. It would have been much easier than shutting him down over and over. It would be easy now to use it to push him away to end whatever had just started.

Killian watched her carefully, the need to kiss her almost overwhelming. He waited for her to make the first move, to confirm or deny his hopes. She didn't walk away but she didn't move forward either. She bit her lip. She was waiting for him too. He took a deep breath, put the bottle back and took the box from her. He placed it on the little table opposite the elevators and turned back to her. Seeing that she was still there and not racing away he took a step forward and a leap of faith.

"Emma. Last year when we kissed something changed. I changed."

"Killian, it was just a kiss." Emma found her breath at last and repeated the lie she told herself almost daily.

He shook his head. "No. That kiss revealed something. For the first time since Milah I felt like I was capable of something more than just sex." He held eye contact and her heart began to hammer because she had felt that too, that things with Killian could be so much more and that's why she had built her wall in the first place. He reached out and took her hand and carefully squeezed it. She looked down, wondering why she didn't want to pull away and why his hand felt so perfect in hers. The way she accepted his hand gave him courage."Emma if your only objection to dating me is because we are coworkers I will find another job."

Emma's eyes flew from their hands to his earnest face; he wasn't kidding. "Killian that's insane."

"More insane than begging to be transferred to Boston after one kiss?"

"You transferred to Boston for me?" Emma couldn't keep the awe out of her voice.

Killian nodded, his eyes never leaving hers hoping he hadn't just done more harm than good with his confession.

Emma reeled at the revelations. He had uprooted his entire life on the mere chance of something with her and not mentioned it once. He was willing to quit his job to go to dinner with her. She had dated men who wouldn't move their gym class for a date. The enormity of the act scared her but it also reassured her; Killian Jones was in this for the long haul. And after a year of getting to know him she was able to admit that what she felt was more than just animal attraction. Her heart fluttered and then began to pound. She heard Mary-Margaret's voice in her head urging her to let someone in. And Emma realized that somehow, in the midst of fighting with him, and being annoyed by him, and working with him she had somehow already let Killian in.

She swayed closer and felt his breath brush her lips as he let out a sigh. Still unsure if Emma had made her decision he lifted his hand and tentatively cupped her cheek, his thumb grazed the swell, his fingers threaded through her hair. She looked up at him through her lashes and together they closed the distance between them.

Their first kiss had been passionate and hungry, pushing and pulling coupled with roaming hands and gasps. But this kiss was slow and almost gentle with a passion bubbling underneath. He kissed her like it was a privilege, like at any moment he expected her to pull away. So she leaned in closer, kissed him harder, and tried her best not to think about how everything had just changed.

When they pulled away Killian sighed again and ran his thumb across her chin. From the party they could hear the strains of "All I Want For Christmas Is You" and together they burst into laughter.

(Years later Killian would confess that he had slipped the DJ a twenty to play that song)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **A/N: I have always thought that the Milah story sounded a lot like Anne Bonny so I slipped that in. Also for you American's Milo is a thing and I have missed it dearly since my friends in the U.K. introduced it to me! Hope you enjoyed this one! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
